star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Republic
The New Republic was the name of the new coming government that would replace the old Republic. The government was officially formed one year after the Battle of Maximus Prime, in 160 ABY. The ideals of the Republic would still factor into the New Republic just as it had for centuries. History New Foundation After the Battle of Maximus Prime was won by the rebels, a new opportunity was opened for them to found the New Republic. Timothy Knighten was a huge catalyst of giving hope to the common people and liberating worlds from the Empire. A new council was also elected. Such members would include key people such as, Vett Starkiller, Timothy Knighten, Kik Nemba, Collin Hunter, Bastila Vermire, and Admiral Casey. Bastila Vermire instantly worked towards negotiating with former Imperial senate members that had gone into hiding after the Empire's defeat. At first, peace was never an option, but over the next few years, she and other council members, including the senate, were able to talk with them and create a treaty. The New Republic was able to easily win over the Mid-Rim and only a few in the Outer Rim. When the time came to move into the Inner Rim, the New Republic had an easy time. Several of the inner rim worlds were anti-Empire during the Roman Wars and joined with the New Republic. A new capital on the planet Chandrila was also set up after the Alliance began their movements towards capturing Coruscant with the aid of Blade Squadron. Taking the Core The New Republic fought hard in their movements towards the core worlds. Striking from Kattada, the Alliance fought a difficult fight at Brentaal IV, which nearly was a complete disaster if it wasn't for Kortez Jackett's rallying of the people to rebel against the Imperial occupation. Once Brentaal fell to Alliance, worlds such as Chandrila and Anaxes were liberated by the Alliance. On Chandrila, the Alliance officially formed into the New Republic with a brand new council building the foundations of the Republic. Bastila Vermire and Vett Starkiller were responsible with making an impact in the senate and rallying worlds to join their cause. The Empire only reacted with full force, continuing a military campaign against the new legitimate government. The New Republic fleet continued their strike against Coruscant after amassing a substantial fleet and Blade Squadron sabotaging the planet's defenses. The Imperial fleet guarding the planet was forced to retreat from the Republic's superior numbers and firepower, giving control of the galactic center to the New Republic. Imperial warlords who were displeased with the retreat from Coruscant, would return to Coruscant several times to attack the world, but each attempt proved to be a failure. Imperial splinter factions fought over Coruscant throughout the next six years, battling each other near the world instead of the Republic. Some Imperial warlords gave up their ships to the Republic to use to fight against the warlords and pledge allegiance to the New Republic military. The Fallout The time period following Maximus Prime and the core's fall to the Republic was known as the Fallout. Imperials were fighting each other for territory and seeking desperate methods of attacking the Republic. The war was not over, but the Republic fought hard against insurgent Imperial groups while maintaining peace and accepting new worlds into their government. Delta Squad was instrumental in the capture of Imperial leaders and warships as well as advancing the campaign against the Empire. Andres assisted in the fight against the Imperious Coalition, an Imperial faction led by darkside followers, however Andres resigned his commission as a commander to seek Jedi artifacts and rebuild the Jedi Order halfway through the fallout. Throughout this chaos, the New Republic established their new capital on the planet Crescendo after the Empire fought each other over Coruscant's control. Bruce Starkiller and Vett also became married during the war. The war was slowly beginning to meet its end after Delta Squad led a rebellion on Kashyyyk and liberated the world from the Empire. The Imperials retreated to the planet Rakata Prime in the unknown regions, which would become the final battlefield of the Roman Wars. The entire New Republic fleet arrived to fight the Imperial fleet, which was comprised of hundreds of capital ships and an Executor-class Dreadnought. The battle was hard fought and there was no luck or special circumstances involved. The New Republic won the battle through shear might and strategy, which caused the destruction of hundreds of Imperial ships and the evacuation of many as well. The New Republic had driven the Empire away and it was now nothing more than squabbling factions competing for power. Imperial Warlords Following Roman's Empire destruction, the New Republic was becoming stronger every day as more worlds joined and influence grew in the senate. During this time, the New Republic approved of Andres and Timothy Knighten establishing a Jedi Academy in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Timothy left for Telos to administer a separate Jedi Enclave that would specialize in different teachings and increase the Jedi's numbers through wider reach. Andres used the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and traveled to different worlds to recruit force sensitives. Jedi that had served during the Roman Wars were given higher roles in the order as Knights or masters alongside Andres. The Jedi faced their first challenge in defending Coruscant against the warlord Josque and his attack on the planet with the ancient Rakatan Construct Fleet. With the combined efforts of the Jedi and assistance by Bruce Starkiller, the Imperious Coalition fell and training at the Jedi Temple continued as usual. Imperial warlords were seen as non-threat to the Republic and were widely ignored. The Imperials spent their time fighting one another for control of systems across the galaxy, but the largest forces had already been diminished by the Republic or infighting. As time went by, the Republic allowed more Jedi enclaves to be established on outer Republic worlds as the Jedi's numbers quickly grew. A new enclave was established on Dantooine, which Andres would spend most of his time, allowing other masters to train students on Coruscant. Return to War